<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Vriginity by arya_lynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696498">Red Vriginity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_lynn/pseuds/arya_lynn'>arya_lynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Homestuck AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Complex AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuck the epilogues, I do what I want, Morning Sex, Post-Game, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Tentabulges (Homestuck), i call this world the big au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_lynn/pseuds/arya_lynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Sam have been in a stable kismesissitude for some time. But a combination of red inexperience and early morning tiredness leads to quite the red encounter, casting this stable relationship into question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus Ampora/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Homestuck AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Vriginity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me, banging pots and pans together: fuck the epilogues!!!!<br/>anyway, welcome to the Big AU, where nothing is true and everything is permitted.<br/>don't talk out the epilogues to me pwease, i beg... any typos are bc i have no one to edit my fics but myself so any comments pointing out grammatical and spelling errors are incredibly helpful</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You creep out of your room at the crack of dawn wearing nothing but sweatpants. Sam’s meowbeast brushes against your leg and you jump. </p><p>“Fuck,” you breathe in the darkness of the hallway. He looks up at you expectantly. “No.” </p><p>When he trots away, it’s with a dignity you wish you had.</p><p>You’ve gotten so good at opening and closing doors silently that she doesn’t even wake up until you slide into her bed and push yourself up against her back to soak up her warmth.</p><p>“Mmm, mormim.”</p><p>“Mornin.”</p><p>You nuzzle into the back of her neck lazily, taking a deep breath. Her hand finds the one you have slung over her side and laces her fingers with yours. </p><p>“How you sleep?” Her voice is slurred with tiredness.</p><p>“Shhh, sleep time now,” you whisper, daring to press a kiss to the back of her neck. She hums and wiggles back up against you. </p><p>She feels like a furnace under her fifteen blankets and you can feel yourself starting to warm up to probably what is an unhealthy degree for you. You hold her close anyway, feeling the soft give of her stomach under your hand and her hair tickling your nose. It’s so red it makes your blood-pusher ache. You honestly let yourself dwell on the scandalousness of it all before you throw that out the metaphorical window and kiss the back of her neck again before shoving your nose into her skin. </p><p>You’re almost back asleep when you feel her ass grinding against your crotch. Your hand automatically grips at the fabric of her sleep shirt. She puffs a sigh, pushing her back against your chest harder. You take a deep breath. She grinds harder against you. </p><p>“Hey Sam?”</p><p>“Mmm?” She continues to grind against you. </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>She stops and you think she even stops breathing. “That’s up to you, I guess.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Are you… are you ok with this?” She sounds nervous, gripping your hand a little tight. </p><p>You’ve never been nervous to talk about sex in front of anyone, but now your blood-pusher is beating rapidly in your chest and you hide your face in her hair even though she can’t see you. </p><p>“Yeah,” you mumble, just loud enough for her to hear in the quiet of her room. She rolls over, cupping your face in her soft hands. The look she gives you is intense, but soft. </p><p>“Ok.” </p><p>The kiss she gives you is the reddest you’ve ever had; soft and gentle. Her thumbs stroke your cheeks as your lips press together lazily. There’s nothing harsh or violent about the way her tongue runs along your teeth or the way you grip the back of her neck. You’re pretty sure that sobbing sound is coming from you, but you can’t care with the way she’s stroking your cheeks and petting your fins. You unconsciously grind down against the thigh she pushes between your legs and you whimper into her mouth. She honest-to-god shooshes you then, papping your cheek in the most scandalous display of pale. But you relax into her hands like putty anyway and a purr starts up in your chest. </p><p>“Sam, if anyone finds out,-” you start, but she cuts you off. </p><p>“Shoosh.” Her voice is firm and soft. She runs her thumb pads over your eyes when you close them in the most blatant display of trust you may ever experience. She drags her fingers down your face delicately, just brushing at your bottom lip as her fingertips slide by. Her hands find your gills easily and when she puts just enough pressure on the edges of your operculum you have to suppress a keen. You can feel her eyes on you, judging your reactions to the way she touches you. You squirm under the intensity of her gaze and she kisses you almost chastely for it. As one hand stays over your gills, the other pulls gently at your fin and you chirp into her mouth. </p><p>It takes you far too long to remember that you have hands you can use. When you do remember, you push up the hem of her shirt roughly, kneading desperately at the softness of her stomach and the curve of her hip. The soft noise you get from her goes straight to your nook. You grind down harder on her leg. Her hand on your gills goes to your side, pushing and pulling at what softness is there in a mirror of what you're doing to her. You mewl in response as she sucks at your bottom lip like she's scared to hurt you. You find yourself doing something similar with your claws as you knead at her softness, keeping your sharp nails away from her delicate skin. </p><p>"Sam, I-"</p><p>"Do you ever know when to shut up?" she snaps and there's that hate and frustration you know so well. But beyond her sharp words, she shows no hate, continuing to be more gentle than you deserve. </p><p>"We should really talk about this-"</p><p>"Sh, it doesn't matter right now." She kisses you delicately like if she does it any harder, you'll break. "The only thing that matters is that you feel good." She punctuates her words by moving her hand to your crotch and squeezing softly.</p><p>A high-pitched trill tears itself from your throat as you all but unsheathe right into her hand. She coos to you as her hand works at your bulge through your sweatpants. The kisses she adorns your face with are barely-there and incredibly red. You suppose you should feel ashamed or something at the soft, very red, noises you’re making for the person who’s supposed to be your kismesis, but you can’t bring yourself to care with the way her dexterous fingers are working at your bulge. You squirm under her attentions, daring to open your eyes to look at her. The molten chocolate of her eyes greets you, intense and unmoving, but not filled with hate or anger. </p><p>“You ok?” she breathes, a question just for you in the quiet of her room. When you try to speak, a trill falls from your lips so you resign yourself to nodding. She smiles at you. “Good.”</p><p>The hand she puts on your shoulder to push you onto your back is light and barely there. She settles herself in your lap, looking down at you and you recognize the look she’s giving you now. It’s the look she gets when she’s holding one of her favorite teacups, fond and soft, but alert and cautious so as not to break the delicate porcelain. </p><p>“I’m not going to break,” you whisper and you can’t quite place the look she gives you. </p><p>“I know.” She leans down, hands on your chest, and kisses you. It’s so gentle you think you might cry. She grinds down on your bulge and you mewl and trill and moan into her mouth like a pailvid star. You can feel her smile against your lips. </p><p>You push up the hem of her shirt, hands kneading at her large breasts. Her softness spills over your fingers. You let your fingertips trace over the brilliant red welts you left on her breasts from yesterday’s hate-fueled romp. You pull away from her soft lips and lean forward to press delicate kisses to the marks you left. The soft sounds she makes in response are bastardized versions of the little mewls and trills you make, but you still chirp in return. </p><p>Her hand splays out over your chest and her other hand falls to your horn, her nails scratching at your hornbeds. You melt, hips bucking and a trill falling from your lips. </p><p>In the time it takes for her to roll off you to shuck off her panties, you push your sweatpants down to your ankles. She climbs back onto your lap like some kind of oversized cat. Her hand splays out on your chest as she goes up on her knees and feeds your bulge into her pussy. Her fingers knead at your chest as she works her way down you slowly. Her mouth hangs open and you pop your thumb in her mouth. The look she gives you has you scared she’s going to bite down hard, but instead she runs her tongue over your finger pad and suckles on your thumb like she’s going to get anything but your awe out of it. She looks down at you with half-lidded eyes, making cute little noises around your thumb. Your fins flutter and you make a pitiful noise in the back of your throat. </p><p>You struggle to keep your bulge from thrashing the moment her hips were flush with yours, brows knitting together and a pathetic whine slipping from your lips. She kneads at your chest delicately and you let your thumb fall from her lips so you and grab her hips. The smile she gives you is so terribly red it makes your blood-pusher hurt. </p><p>She leans down, pressing soft kisses to your cheek, jaw, and fin. When she rolls her hips, you keen high and loud. </p><p>“You’re so good for me,” she whispers, hot breath making your fins flutter. You trill in her ear in response. “Such a good boy.” </p><p>The noise you make at that is high and loud, your back arching and nails digging into her hips making her gasp. </p><p>You look up at her with what are probably the best bark-beast eyes. </p><p>“Can, can I be o-on top?” You’re lucky that you are able to stutter out that simple phrase. The smile she gives you reminds you of a lusus letting a wiggler have something they really want. </p><p>“Sure, baby,” she purrs, kissing your forehead. </p><p>Your blood-pusher flutters as you flip her onto her back gently, letting your bulge wiggle its way back into her. She smiles up at you like you’re the love of her life, petting your fins and the gills on your side. You lean down over her, panting and trilling in her ear as she rubs at your gills and smoothes the fin running down your spine. She drapes her legs over your hips, kissing your cheek as her ankles nudge you ever so slightly. You nod, daring to roll your hips lightly. She groans softly. </p><p>You kiss at her neck as you continue to roll your hips, letting your bulge squirm and forcing little noises out of her. She mouths at your fin in turn, hands kneading at the muscle of your back and smoothing your spinal fin. You trill to her and she makes a soft, high-pitched mew in response, reminding you of the meowbeasts she loves so much. </p><p>You can feel heat pooling in your abdomen, but instead of speeding up like you usually would, you continue slowly rocking your hips into her, a variety of noises spilling from your mouth like a pailvid star. </p><p>When you pail, it’s with a pitiful whimper and you wrap your arms around her shoulders, hands pulling at her hair. She gasps as you fill her. </p><p>When you open your eyes again (when did you close them?), you can feel wetness on your cheeks. For a moment, you thought it had been her tears, but they were your own pale lavender. You wipe them away with the back of your hand and roll off of her onto the other side of the bed. She doesn’t reach out for you so you do, pulling her close for some cuddles. </p><p>“Cronus, if you do not let go of me right fucking now, I’m going to fucking kill you.” Her snarl is unexpected and unwelcome in the quiet after-glow. She wiggles out of your grip and rolls off the bed. Your genetic material spills out of her as she stands. </p><p>“Ugh, that is so fucking gross,” she growls. You’re too tired to form a response so you bare your teeth at her. “I’m gonna go take a shower. If you’re not out of my room by the time I get out, I’m going to kick your ass.” The way she pulls on her underwear and walks out of the room is all business and you’re left wondering if this was a one-time thing or not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>